


Иллюзии

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [15]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если не хочешь признавать правду — всегда можешь сбежать в мир иллюзий</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иллюзии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost in Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320335) by [surena_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13). 



Кровать жесткая и неудобная, простынь шершавая, а матрас давно потерял форму. В номер задувает холодный сквозняк. Любого из перечисленного достаточно, чтобы уйти. Не повторять все снова — не здесь, не сейчас, не с ней. Это уже стало похоже на зависимость.

— Почему здесь? — хочет спросить она, но чужие губы, полные и мягкие, ложатся на ее, заглушая слова, отнимая голос, дыхание и желание сражаться с той, кто ей нравится, и она просто поддается собственным желаниям. 

Юбка и блузка падают на пол. Даже сквозь кружево бюстгальтера она чувствует прикосновения чужого языка и острых зубов; теплые руки трогают ее, едва не обжигая кожу. Во всем этом есть нечто небесное — и нечто дьявольское одновременно. Нечто настолько великолепное не может быть правильным. 

Они оба обманывают тех, кого любят.

Перламутровые зубы вонзаются в ее бедро. Больно. Ей больно, и она стонет от удовольствия. На секунду ей становится плевать на следы — пусть остаются, важны только губы, присасывающиеся рядом с отпечатком зубов, оставляя кровоподтек на бледной коже. Ей плевать на то, что случится, когда его заметят. Если его заметят. Ей нужен секс, такой, какого она не получит у себя дома. Вот почему она здесь. Это — одна из причин. 

Ни с кем другим она не чувствует ничего подобного. У нее не было никого даже близко похожего с тех пор, как она в последний раз встречалась с женщиной, — но и та не была настолько хороша.

Она знает, что уже промокла от возбуждения, влага проступила на тонкой полоске ткани ее трусиков. Немного неловко.

Три пальца проскальзывают в нее неожиданно, без предупреждения, резко растягивают. Она упивается болезненным ощущением, именно оно ей и нужно. Она никогда не признается, не скажет, что это — наркотик, на который она подсела. 

Опасная жизнь может быть приятной — но не такая. Тайные встречи, мотели, отели, припаркованные машины. Слишком много доказательств, валяющихся на дороге в ожидании того, кто будет их искать.

Все началось как заурядная интрижка, секс без обязательств. Несколько свиданий в «люксах» хороших отелей, с мягкими кроватями и шелковыми простынями — ничего общего с дешевым номером. Теперь все иначе. Отказаться от этих встреч — куда сложнее, чем бросить курить. 

Но сейчас, когда они рядом, по ее телу разливаются ощущения, несравнимые с кайфом ни от одного наркотика, который ей доводилось пробовать. Тонкие пальцы и дьявольски ловкий язык заставляют ее стонать, всхлипывать, вскрикивать и кусать руку, чтобы заглушить звуки, слышные за стенами номера.

Она выгибается на кровати так сильно, что позвоночник хрустит. Она комкает простыни руками, открывая рот в беззвучном крике, когда по всему телу проходит судорога. 

Ей хорошо почти до боли. 

Или действительно до боли — но она не хочет в этом признаваться. 

После каждой встречи она говорит себе, что должна прекратить, но ей не хватает сил. Она снова оказывается голой и потной в руках этой девушки, почти жалея, что сдалась ей: наивной, прекрасной, милой, но слишком ненадежной. 

Совершенно изможденная, она пытается отдышаться. Ей нужно отдохнуть. 

Скоро они обе уйдут, вернутся к собственным жизням. К реальности. Это все — просто одна на двоих фантазия.

Фантазия для тех, кто ищет то, чего никогда не получит, неважно, насколько сильно хочет найти. 

Они обе понимают, что каждая из них не нужна другой. Они — просто замена кому-то, находящемуся совсем рядом, но вне досягаемости. 

Она не знает, кого эта девушка представляет на ее месте, зато знает, кого представляет сама. Знает, но не хочет признавать. 

Каждый день своей жизни она создавала и доводила до совершенства иллюзии, пока не потеряла себя. Она заблудилась и не может найти выход. Она боится сказать правду даже самой себе, как будто боится, что яркие картинки исчезнут из ее головы, оставив только пустоту. 

Как будто у неё нет самой себя.

Выйдя из грязного мотельного номера, они расстаются, делая вид, будто ничего не произошло и они незнакомы друг с другом. Она делает все возможное, чтобы избежать встреч помимо свиданий — из страха, что не сможет себя контролировать. 

Холодный октябрьский ветер треплет ее серебряные волосы. Ее лубутены стучат по асфальту. Постепенно она снова становится той, которой хочет быть, притворяясь, что не мечтает о новом свидании.


End file.
